


Children of the Night Shift

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: "I told you that couple was weird. Only came out at night? Their Must Haves included a crypt, skylights, and no mirrored surfaces?"





	Children of the Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



"I told you that couple was weird." Jonathan put one final adhesive on Drew's neck and stood back to admire his work. "Only came out at night? Their Must Haves included a crypt, skylights, and no mirrored surfaces? Come on."

Drew bent his bitten neck experimentally. "JD said the goth scene in this city is intense. You remember your goth period. You made me paint my fingernails black to match yours. I thought the Von Draculs were just trying to embrace their inner emo kids."

Jonathan glared. "More like they ate their inner emo kids, and now we're on the menu."

"I'm not sure we are. Mr. Von Dracul could have finished me off. Maybe I didn't taste good?"

"Maybe you're in the process of turning into an unholy creature of the night."

Drew fingered the bandaged over the wound. "Could be." He was feeling a bit peckish for human blood, come to think of it, and the expensive dental work from their teenage years was doing painful things inside his mouth now. That canine definitely felt like a fang. "Ugh. You know how hard it is to show houses at night? I'll never convince the camera crew unless we pay them more to work the late shift."

"More focus on the construction side for me." Jonathan smirked at him. "I guess that means you're out of 'Brother Versus Brother,' too. You can't remodel a house only working at night."

"I'll just work twice as hard as you do, as usual." Yeah, he was getting the munchies, and Jonathan's neck was right there. They did do everything together. "Do you still have that black nail polish?"


End file.
